(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller for a trunk of an automobile, and in particular to a device for opening the automobile trunk with the original automobile remote control system of the automobile available from the automobile makers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, an automobile, especially a passenger car, is often provided with a remote controller, which also operates an automobile security or anti-burglary control system that is originally installed in the automobile by the automobile makers. An example of the automobile anti-burglary control system is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings and designated with reference numeral 1. The anti-burglary control system 1 comprises a remote-control transmitter to be carried by a user or driver of the automobile, and an anti-burglary host device 12 installed in the automobile. The anti-burglary host device 12 is coupled to security or anti-burglary facility of the automobile, including a central door control lock 121, an ignition system 122, and a fuel supply system 123, but not limited thereto.
When a user is located within an effective distance of the anti-burglary host device 12, the user may actuate the remote-control transmitter 11 to release the anti-burglary system whereby the central door control lock 121 is released, and the ignition system 122 and the fuel supply system 123 are put in a standby condition. The user may now use a key of the automobile to start the automobile engine. On the other hand, when the driver is leaving the automobile, the user may actuate the remote-control transmitter 11 to set the anti-burglary system of the automobile, whereby the central door control lock 121 is secured, and the ignition system 122 and the fuel supply system 123 are shut off. Thus, electricity and fuel cannot be supplied to the engine and starting the engine becomes impossible. This protects the automobile from unauthorized operation.
Referring to FIG. 2, in a high-end automobile that is often much more expensive and equipped with advanced devices, an anti-burglary system 2 comprises an anti-burglary host device 22, which is further connected to a driving motor 23 for a trunk of the automobile. When a user continuously depresses an actuation button of the remote-control transmitter 21 for an extended time period, the anti-burglary host device 22 issues a control signal to the trunk driving motor 23 by which signal the trunk driving motor 23 operates through a control cable to open a lid of the trunk.
Such an advanced anti-burglary system, however, is usually not equipped in a low-end automobile. The low-end automobile anti-burglary system, such as the anti-burglary 1 shown in FIG. 1, cannot open the trunk lid with the operation of the remote-control transmitter. Thus, it is desired to incorporate the featuring of opening trunk lid in a remote-controlled manner in a low-end automobile without substantial modification or causing any damage to the original facility provided in the low-end automobile by the automobile maker.